Life
by Callista Wolfwood
Summary: TRORY Ever since Tristan left for military school Rory's life has been boring so she decides to shake things up in the name of Tristan... but what will Tristan think of his new Mary when he comes back... to face the girl he left and loves.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Life

Author: Callista Wolfwood

Email: R

Part: 1

Hello people-

Decided to try my hand at a new fic because I'm kinda at a writer's block on all my other fics. Anyways, Rory is kinda well... no she is out of character but I plan to make her innocent despite a few things. This is also a total Trory because I love Tristan and if I owned him and alas I do not... I would do very bad things to him. Grins Oh by the way Jess did show up and Rory and Dean did break up because of him... but the actual thing is that Jess and Rory are friends only since I'm a total Trory Person. Moving on. So read and enjoy but if you don't like Rory out of character then you might or might not like this. Rory does want to be a new person in this but she still has her innocence so I'm at a loss at to if you'll like it or not. Anyways read on and review.

Callista Wolfwood

Chapter 1

Life. Life outside of my crazy coffee driven mother has become very boring for Rory Gilmore. Even dating had become very unsatisfying and routine; there wasn't any passion in any of her relationships. Not that she really had any relationships after Dean and her ended over a big misunderstanding.

It was a New Year, a New Year to be without Tristan annoying her in the halls of Hell. Tristan, the only boy or rather the only man who somehow awakened these new feelings and unfamiliar thoughts that was constantly in her head.

She still couldn't believe that he left her and hasn't even tried to keep in contact but in all fairness she hadn't tried to get a hold of him either. It still hurt; to add salt to the wound every once in a while Dean would of brought him up and would say how glad he was Tristan was gone. He always saw that Tristan was competition since Dean was always the jealous type.

Dean, if she hasn't said those words that got them back together in first place... 'I love you' and had never said them since they got back together. Tristan was standing right behind her at the time she also said that she hated him. She didn't hate Tristan in fact that was the farthest thing from the truth. If Tristan in fact had any actual feelings for her then that must of hurt him deeply. She couldn't believe that she had said that he hated him but it just came out and she couldn't let Dean walk out of her life.

After Tristan left Rory begun to recognize what was really going on in her head and heart. She had spent many nights' awake thinking about the reason she so disappointed that Tristan didn't kiss her goodbye. She finally traced everything back to Madeline's party and their kiss their first kiss. It was after that she begun to truly think about him besides someone that happened to annoy her on daily bases.

Rory knew the only reason that Dean and her had gotten back together was because she had said those words that he needed to hear. 'I love you' she also knew that deep down she didn't love him, she couldn't love him because she used him to run from Tristan subconsciously. She liked Dean, Dean was safe and reliable but she didn't love him she was afraid of falling for Tristan and losing Dean in the process.

When Jess Luke's nephew moved to Stars Hallow he shook things up quite a bit and Dean instantly hated him. Dean hated him with a passion since he saw that at first Jess wanted to date her. Since he wasn't Tristan they had become good friends instead. Jess' feelings for her have pretty much ended when he found out his feeling are more brotherly then anything else.

After a while she then opened up to him about Tristan. He's the only one who knows anything about Tristan and the feelings she have for him. Jess always asks why she was still with Dean if she liked Tristan, since Tristan was gone she saw no reason for breaking up with Dean. Dean was safe and she didn't want to be single.

All of Stars Hollow thinks that there's more going on between Jess and her but that wasn't the case. Dean not believing her protests that there wasn't anything going on later broke up with her. It was not as heart breaking as she thought it would be but at least she wasn't stringing him along. Even though nothing was going on between Jess and her she still liked Tristan.

After Tristan left for military school at the end of sophomore year, she couldn't help but wonder about him all the time during the summer and all though junior year. The year without him was different, she thought about him during dates, in the shower and even sleeping. God even my dreams were plagued by him and it was totally new for her she had never had dreams like these before, and never any about Dean remotely like that.

Her dream last night was so vivid that if she happened to be male god knows she would have had to take a very cold shower. God she wanted him not that she would admit it to another living soul but truth was she had always wanted him. It scared her.

You don't do things with the king of the school otherwise it would be all over school the next day. Good girls don't do bad things like that especially with guys who aren't her boyfriend. Every single bad thought he brought out she would freak out even more and run from him; she would hide in the arms of Dean.

She missed him and their daily banters but Tristan has been gone for a year already. She doubted that he would ever return even for senior year, with her. Despite Tristan leaving she didn't change at all like she wished. Jess did help her bring out some of the wild side in her but she was still the same old Rory. Now that it was her senior year, the last year with these Chilton people. She wanted to change, being a Mary to the core sucks. She was going to shock the people of Chilton this year. As she finished this last thought she walked out of her car.

With the help of Jess she came up with an idea to change completely at school and she showed him her new altered uniform and was clearly aroused by it. She still remembered the conversation they had that day...

Flashback...

"Rory are you sure you want to do this?" Jess asked Rory who was changing.

"Of course I do." She replied as she walked out of the room she was changing in. She watched his mouth drop in shock and she laughed at his reaction.

"..." Silence is what Rory was greeted with as shock continued to enrapture Jess.

"So I guess you like?" Rory asked just to be sure and Jess nodded wordlessly.

End Flashback

This whole thing was perfectly planned; thank god she keeps her school and home life completely separate. Only Jess knew and since her mom gets home from work long after she does as long as she times everything perfectly her mom will never know.

Her uniform was altered quite a bit to fit her figure more securely. She was a lot curvy then the uniform allowed her to show off and she planned to show that off quite a bit this year. The white shirt was a lot tighter and was tied into a knot in the end showing just a bit of skin.

She then had the jacket over her shoulder. The skirt alone was shortened a couple of inches so that when she walked she flashed the black lacy tops of her thigh highs. Something she decided to add figuring it would drive the male population wild. Black high heels completed the outfit; her hair was down and parted so that she had a more sophisticated look to her.

Rory stood in front of Chilton doors and begun to get nervous since she had never done anything like this before. Then she suddenly got a flash of the last time she saw him, Tristan. She then put a smirk on her face (AN; Think Tristan's smirk... she learns from the best) and opened both doors to Hell. She walked in and gave off the air of confidence that she didn't really have but Tristan always had as the King of Chilton. Slowly she with each step she took she go more and more into her role. She should take up acting sometime in the near future because this deserved an Oscar.

She knew exactly who to impress and who to ignore, since she had always watched what the "popular crowd" and learned everything need to know but never acted on it. She gave a smirk to those hungry males not worth her time and a wicked grin and wink to others. She got a few tips from Jess or rather she tried everything out on Jess. Later to find out that if he didn't have brotherly intentions towards her he would totally go after her.

Summer, who happened to be one of the most popular girls in Chilton, was staring at her. She publicly dumped Tristan at Madeline's party during sophomore year, after which Rory later found him at a grand piano and ended up kissing. That kiss she will always remember it's what truly started everything but since she had just broke up with Dean she ran away crying. Summer walked up as I just reached my new locker and stood there for a while studying my new appearance.

"Who do you think you are?" Summer asked as soon as she approached. I never liked Summer before that thing with Tristan now I really hate her. I just stared at her for a couple of minuets aware of the growing crowd and turned and opened my locker completely ignoring her.

Summer stood there in shock since no one would dare to do something like that to her. Rory then turned back around after she was finished to face Summer and smirked clearly not giving a damn what she thought or asked. Rory then walked away towards her first class not saying a word and leaving a really pissed of Summer.

"My, my, my how things have changed over the summer" Madeline commented as Rory got to the front of the classroom door.

"What happened Mary? I like your new style." Louise complemented as they walked into the classroom.

"Rory, so I heard you walked away from Summer..." Paris commented reading without looking at Rory or her new style.

"About time someone stood up to that bitch," Madeline replied as they took seats at the back of the classroom next to eachother.

"What the BLOODY FUCKING HELL?" Paris exclaimed as she looked up from her textbook at Rory. Madeline, Louise and Rory just shrugged.

"I got tired of being a Mary to the core... shaking things up a bit this year." Rory tilted her head in saying to explain.

Paris opened and shut her mouth and turned towards the front of the classroom as students filled in taking in slowly at the new Rory.

Okay people... tell me what you think... not sure if I want Paris and Rory to be the best of friends but probably later on... oh and Tristan isn't back from Military school quite yet. He's going to be a surprise for our dear Rory mawhahaha I have plans... mawahahahaha


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Life

Author: Callista Wolfwood

Rating: R

Chapter 2

Rory walked out of the classroom and onwards towards lunch with her head buzzing about today's events. She did it, she's pulling off the female version of Tristan since she arrived at school. The only exception and difference of Tristan is that she hasn't found some male to make out with on the lockers. Not that she really wanted to since the only male she wanted was Tristan and since he wasn't here there wasn't really a point to it.

What to do though if she ends up being popular and with the "fast" crowd shouldn't she keep up appearances and end up at least making out with some male or another? This popularity stuff can be confusing but then again she didn't really want to be popular she just wanted to be different completely different.. But shouldn't popularity count as a different thing? She wasn't popular and she was a Mary to the core but the goal was to change everything about her into a opposite... or at least appear opposite.

"Hey there sexy." She heard in the middle of her ponderings as she the walked by a group of guys, the popular group. She smiled softly slightly promising and continued by nodding at one of them slightly.

Nicholas Parker. He saved her from a offensive male named Kyle that tired to basically manhandle her into a locker make-out session and more after first period. Nicholas nearly pummeled him into dust. She was actually really surprised that anyone had come to her rescue since she pretty much asked for it dressed the way she was.

Nicholas or Nick to his friends was generally one of those good guys, new to the school a week or two before Tristan left. They instantly became friends, they were two sides of the same coin for lack of a better description. Opposites in many ways but still the same coin. Tristan was he light angel and Nick was the dark angel in looks, both good but opposites.

After Tristan left the title of King of Chilton was open and Nick filled his place. Well, no one can really fill Tristan's place but Nick was the closest thing to him. Not as crude or obvious as Tristan but that was Nick's way. For some reason she suspected that Nick and Tristan had some kind of deal concerning her.

After Tristan left no one really bothered her which was really odd. Especially since she was fresh meat when she first arrived and was harassed non stop. Then Tristan took an interest in her and all harassment stopped with the exception of Tristan. She was probably off limits as soon as he claimed her as his Mary.

She never noticed it before until Tristan had left and she finally realized her feelings. After that she started analyze everything that happened between them and asked her self why she never saw certain things before. She had a very large oblivious trait when it came to men that she received from her mother.

With the exception of the incident with Kyle no male had really tried anything with her, part of her thinks that it was due to Nick but another thinks it was more out of respect for Tristan and his memory. She still got the bed offers and according to Madeline they were a normal thing.

Every once in a while she would get a new tip from Madeline or Louise on how to act or respond to things. They seemed to understand bit by bit what exactly she was doing but they still didn't know why. Paris couldn't stop staring at her all though class in complete shock. She was still a rival to Paris in academics since she refused to dumb herself down. Today was a day of funny reactions, Nick just looked at her and mutter something that sounded like "wait till Tristan hears" and some other things that I didn't quite catch.

She had wanted to ask him what he meant by that comment but he was already out of earshot in the busy hallway. She had entered each of her classes in a Tristan like manner and showed up right as the late bell rang just in time for class.

No one really connected anything to Tristan as far as she could tell. Now that she was accepted by Madeline and Louise she was technically part of the popular crowd not to mention Nick saving her but that didn't really mean anything. He would do that to generally anyone...

"Come on Rory lets get some lunch. You're sitting with us right?" Madeline asked.

"Of course." She replied in a confident tone and walked into the lunch room with Madeline and Louise beside her.

They walked up to the table that was surrounded by the "popular crowd" they each looked Rory up and down each giving their own judgment. Summer was surrounded by a bunch of girls who most of which was giving Rory the evil eye but didn't say anything.

The guys on the other hand were giving different looks all ranging from lust and promising leering to slight confusion. Nick gave her a slight smile and nod of approval, approval of the King of Chilton. Summer continued to glare at her and she noticed that despite the fact that they are popular they are in fact not remotely equal. Now that she had the approval of the King of Chilton Summer glared but didn't say anything.

With the exception of one girl the one that was seated next to Nick, his girlfriend Rosalyn Shields, the acting Queen of Chilton. The Queen of Chilton is both a earned and given title, you can earn it by becoming the most popular girl in school or it can be given to you by who you date and for how long.

Nicholas Parker and Rosalyn Shields were the perfect dark pair that ruled Chilton fairly well. Nick the generally good guy sporting short black hair and midnight blue eyes, at the height of 6'2 and slightly tanned skin he could be a Greek god. Rosalyn who had long rich red hair that went down to mid-back and cat green eyes that made her seem a bit inhuman.

When Tristan was King of Chilton, there was no real Queen of Chilton since Tristan never dated a girl long enough to become Queen and no other female managed to earn the position. Rosalyn looked at her once and nodded, Madeline and Louise sat down at once and motioned slightly for Rory to sit down as well. She had been accepted into the popular crowd since no one will oppose the Queen and King of Chilton.

"Rory right?" Rosalyn asked.

"Yes that correct," she responded.

"Are you coming to Nick's back to school party on Friday?" Rosalyn asked continuing onwards.

"I'm not sure, I have family dinners with my grandparents on Friday... but I'm sure I can get out of it. Especially since it's a Chilton party but I don't know where Nick lives." Rory responded. She figured that if she was going to be popular that she might as well start with the parties.

"Oh that's no problem. You're Emily and Richard's granddaughter correct?" Nick asked as Rory nodded. "Yeah they live a few houses down from me, my father goes golfing with your grandfather all the time. I'm sure they wont mind you coming over for a get together."

"I think my mother won't mind me going to a party she keeps saying that I need to go out more. Now how to get out of the house dressed the way I want is the real question," Rory responded.

"I take it your mother doesn't know much about the "new" you right?" Madeline asked or stated. In which Rory just nodded in agreement not really wanting to explain why her mother didn't know about the new look.

"Well, you can come over to my house right after school and we can get dressed for the party and you might want to spend the night just in case," Rosalyn said.

"Oh, that sounds good then I won't have to change before coming home or something" Rory replied.

"Yeah, well I'll just have some of the other girls come as well and we'll have a slumber party of sorts. Louise and Madeline you should come also" Rosalyn told Rory, Madeline and Louise.

"That sounds good Rosalyn I can't wait." Rory said.

"Sure." Madeline responded eyes sparkling.

"No problem I'll be there," Louise replied in a neutral voice.

After lunch Rory headed towards her last few classes with Madeline and Louise in tow. They continued to talk about the upcoming party and the factor that the Queen of Chilton had invited them to sleep over. It was a slight big deal but all she saw it as was a ticket to not spending most of her life with her nose in a book.

She was only slightly worried over the factor that she had only been to one Chilton party and that was the one Madeline had in which she ended up kissing Tristan. She had no idea in which to act at the party or to dress for that matter. She missed Tristan... and wondered if he thought about her at all.

The last few periods went by pretty quick with the gossip mills going crazy in anticipation of Nick's up coming back to school party later that week. For some reason shit always seems to happen at his parties and it's news all over school. Hell, people still talk about shit that happened Freshmen year. It would be nice if what happens at a party stays at the party but no that is never the case.

Monday, the first day of school went by rather quickly managing to pull off Tristan well. Throughout the day she gained his confidence and his smirk the two things she loved about him. She's just going to have to get Jess's advice about the party and Rosalyn's the plans for the sleepover are already set.

She had many plans for her new image and where it's going to take her in the popular crowd. Alas she had no plans to become the Queen of Chilton, Rosalyn can have that job. She wouldn't become a lonely Queen without her King. All she really wanted was to have some fun and not be so fucking perfect all of the time.

In Stars Hollow she could do no wrong when Dean and her broke up they all assumed it was Deans fault and Luke nearly killed him. The second break up... the one over Jess was his fault but the town blamed Jess instead. Slowly bit by bit she planned to let her new image show so that the town can get use to the new Rory.

Tristan North Carolina Airport same day

Tristan DuGrey walked inside the airport that was to take him to the hell itself, Hartford. Due to recent events his parents or rather his father called him home from his so called punishment. Not that he would ever admit it to his father but military school was probably the best thing for him at the time. It taught him a few things about himself being sent to a place in which names don't mean anything helped him become more himself.

Now he's back to a place where your name and how big your bank account is only thing that matters. Being born into one of the richest families in Hartford has made him into quite the target for everything. He learned these things early on and became the player, the ultimate player and the King of Chilton.

Stringing them so that they think they have a chance then dump them. He was very happy with his life or so he thought... until she came along. Lorelei Gilmore III, Rory to her friends and Mary to him. She was the one girl who didn't fall at his feet. At first he admits that she was a target another conquest but when she didn't fall at his feet she became a challenge.

After a while he began to truly like her and since he's never been in this position before he had no idea how to act. He resorted to third grade tactics and everything in short of pulling her hair. The fight would become more like banters and he would look forward to them and the name Mary became more like a pet name or term of endearment. Not to mention the fact that if he didn't see her it was an automatic bad day, he didn't understand it and tried to fight it.

Originally she was also fresh meat to all in the halls of Chilton and since she didn't know how cruel Hartford society could be he took it upon himself to shield her. When he named her Mary the other males knew that they couldn't go near her. She was off limits and to the girls who saw her as a threat and target. He charmed his way to let him see his Mary as no threat and leave her be. She was his... and under the King of Chilton's protection meaning no one could touch her in any shape or form.

He never really saw it as a problem when homecoming came around and naturally he was going to ask her to the dance. That was until he saw her standing in line for tickets to the dance and that was when she informed him of Dean or as he liked to call him Bag Boy. When they showed up to the dance he felt something he never felt before; pain, right in his chest area. Out of jealously he ended up stupidly picking a fight with Bag Boy only to cause Rory to dislike him even more.

Then Madeline's party came along and he was dating Summer at a pathetic attempt at making Rory jealous. Only to publicly dumped in front of the entire party, and when he tried to find a quite place to at least gather his thoughts. She came in the room and started some strange conversation about a test. Also he learned that Bag Boy broke up with her as well on their one month anniversary. Next thing he knew he was leaning in, she was leaning in and we shared the most mind blowing kiss ever.

Now, he's kissed a lot of girls being the King of Chilton and hell he's had sex with a lot of girls but nothing and he meant nothing compared to this simple kiss that we shared. Amazing didn't cover how he felt during this simple kiss and he knew that he couldn't be the only one to have felt it. Until he saw her face, crying and at first he thought he had bit her or something which she reassured him that he didn't and preceded to run away.

Nothing compared to that moment he felt his heart breaking he couldn't believe what he was feeling, it was then that he realized that he was in fact in love with Rory Gilmore. When school started later that week he decided to attempt to become her friend and friendship seemed to be all she was offering as she asked him to not say anything about the kiss. Which he agreed to in hope of becoming her friend and eventually more.

Later she asked him to ask out Paris on a date, the conversation they had onto this point had been very amusing as she described the type of girl he should be dating. In which only described herself... then she dropped the bomb. Paris. Now don't get him wrong Paris is a nice girl that he's known since dippers and it didn't help that he was in love with Rory. Alas he agreed anyways to the date since for some unknown reason he couldn't refuse her of anything she asked.

As he originally thought the date with Paris only brought to the conclusion that he loved Rory even more and Paris was more like a friend. Paris didn't take it too well and basically despised Rory when she found out it was her idea in the first place. Granted that was his own fault being that he let it slip that it was Rory's idea. Paris gave Rory hell and it was his fault, after that terrible fiasco the idea of being just a friend of Rory died.

Then the was the P.J Harvey incident which drove them both over the edge since he was already on thin ice with her after the Paris fiasco. He never really asked her to the concert that he begged his father to get tickets for. In fact once it got around school that they would be going on a date she confronted him about it. Then repeatedly respond that she wouldn't go out with him and he snapped and resorted back to third grade tactics. He took her books from and told her that he would give her books back if she went to the concert with him.

As they walked out of Chilton arguing about the books Bag Boy showed up. Dean the ex-boyfriend. Apparently Bag Boy showed up to see if they could work things out until the idiot spotted her with him in a friendly banter. Bag Boy went ballistic and assumed that she had gotten over him so fast and was with him instead which was no where near the truth. Bag Boy also made the accusing that the reason she couldn't say the words I love you to him was because she like or even loved someone else.

Despite the fact that this was his own wishes and dreams that Rory really like him, those dreams were shot down when she said those three words. "I hate him." After that everything became a blur as he felt his heart be smashed in a million pieces and he walked away from them, from her. Later he found out from the gossip grapevine that Rory and Bag Boy got back together and were sucking face in front of Chilton for hours. This information only made the pain worse, it was like twisting the knife in a little deeper.

Then he started to hang out with Duncan and Bowman a big mistake. He started getting in to a bunch of trouble with Duncan and Bowman in tow and it was stupid and very sloppy. Rory as well pointed out that he was being stupid what he didn't understand was why did she care after all she hated him. One day in English they were starting a new project and being late as always he got to chose his group. The project was on Romeo and Juliet and which group did he pick?

Non other then the group Rory happen to be in with non other then Paris, Madeline, Louise and Brad. They instantly made him Romeo and guess who Juliet was? Non other then the girl he loved Rory Gilmore. His Mary. They had to act out a scene from Act III the death scene in which Romeo and Juliet share a good-bye kiss.

They were originally suppose to practice in Chilton but the rehearsal was moved to Stars Hollow. He guessed that once Bag Boy found out that he was to be his girlfriend's Romeo Bag Boy went ballistic. He couldn't help but rub in it a little when he went to pick up a pack of cigarettes at the market and found him there. As it would seem his dear Mary didn't exactly tell him that it was he to be her Romeo.

Since Bag Boy couldn't seem to leave us to practice in peace Paris went insane and told Mary to get him off of the set. It was then when he received the call from Bowman and Duncan and that they had a "wonderful" plan. I left them all in the dust ending practice early to meet up with Duncan and Bowman since he had the key to his dad's safe. Thus ended up getting caught and shipped off to Military school.

He still remembered saying goodbye to his lovely Mary and Paris' face when she found out that he wasn't going to perform. Paris looked like she was going to have a heart attack... or kill him. Mary look beautiful in her Juliet costume and he'll always remember his parting comment. "I'd kiss you goodbye if your boyfriend wasn't watching us." That was one of his major regrets that he never got to kiss her goodbye.

Military school was in fact hell for him during the last semester of sophomore year he couldn't stop thinking about her and why he gotten sent there in the first place. He couldn't believe how much he fucked up. He also understood why his lovely Mary had rejected him he was cocky, egotistical and immature. He was King of Chilton and abused the womanizing perks that came with the job but other then that he seemed to be rule fair enough.

By Junior year he pretty much got use to Military school and enjoyed it. He learned how to work for the things he wanted without the aid of his family name just his own sweat and blood. Quite literally in some cases and not in others. He understood that he wasn't worthy of his Mary but he worked to become the man that was worthy of her.

He wished he could make her more confidant especially since she's such a beauty that she hides. When they use to banter you could see the confidence and sprit but she would always hide behind a book. He knew she had dreams and he loved her for many of her quirky qualities but he only wished her confidence would show more often. We'll just have to see what his Mary has been upto since he's seen her last. Hell perhaps she even misses him.

And that is Chapter 2 so read and review tell me what you think and feel free to share any ideas...


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Life

Author: Callista Wolfwood

Email:

Rating: R

Part: 3

Hey People-

Thank you for all of great reviews and I appreciate the suggestions to make the stories easier to understand and stuff. I'm going to put little things around the 'thoughts' so that hopefully everyone can understand everything. Plus it's kinda easier on me since I can try to write most of it in third person and still keep the thoughts up etc. Anyways read, review and enjoy.

Oh and on a small note if you don't like my story then you don't have to read it just press the back button and read something else more to your tastes. I do appreciate constructive criticism but not just criticism with no help what so ever to improve the story. Anyways moving on I said what I wanted to say on that so onto other things.

I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write a new chapter but sadly I have been extremely busy and kinda at a writer's block. I've been working on one of my other stories as well and I'm kinda at a writer's block there. Anyways so I thought I would try to write a new chapter before I move but it didn't quite work out as planned. Since I recently graduated from high school I currently moved from California to New Mexico so I've been extremely busy packing, unpacking, plus the school stuff. So anyways... read and review.

Callista

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(Author Notes)

Chapter 3

'God Damn high heels, I'm never going to wear high heels to school ever again. I'm thinking I'm more like a boots person anyhow. Tomorrow boots it is,' Rory thought as she walked out of Chilton and headed towards her bus stop.

HONK. HONK. BEEP. BEEP. "Hey Mary Magdalene what a ride to my house to do some "studying" of the human body?" The voice was of that idiot Kyle from earlier that day from the safety of his car. As Rory glared and death was clearly the intent. 'He needs to go fuck a pole,' was Rory's thoughts as she spoke to the offending male.

"Why don't you find someone who's brain capacity is a small as I'm sure you dick is." She replied with a smirk as color rose up his checks.

"You fucking bitch. You know before I was going to give you the honor of fucking me but now..."

"Finish that sentence Kyle and the size of your small manhood will be the least of your problems," Nick told him as his black Mustang convertible pulled up next to Kyle's BMW.

"Mind you own fucking business oh _mighty_ King of Chilton." Kyle responded mockingly.

"You know some guys are just fucking idiots," Rosalyn responded from the passenger side of Nick's car.

"I totally agree" Rory responded walking over to converse with Rosalyn and watch the show.

"You would think that they would get smarter as time goes on but I think they're just getting stupider." Rosalyn continued completely ignoring both Nick and Kyle, only talking to Rory.

"You know what bitch..." Kyle started only to be cut off by Rosalyn.

"Kyle, you know that Nick can rip you bit by bit until nothing is left but your small dick. You know the rules, look but don't touch. You know you shouldn't even look unless you want to answer to the King of Chilton."

"Rory want a ride home?" Nick asked, now everyone ignoring Kyle with complete ease as he silently fumed at being insulted at every turn. He glared a couple of minuets and drove off tires screeching out of the parking lot.

"Sure." Rory responded without hesitation and got into the back seat of the black Mustang.

"What a prick." Rosalyn partly muttered to herself and partly to the other occupants in the car.

"He sure is. Thank you for helping me out there Nick and thanks for making fun of him with me Rosalyn."

"No problem. He should know better then to even attempt to get you in the sack. Especially since you've become one of the "in crowd" or whatever they now call it. It's like I told him he can look but don't touch."

"Look but don't touch. You also told he that he probably shouldn't even look unless he wants to answer to the King of Chilton, why is that exactly"

Rosalyn didn't answer right away but glanced at Nick shortly not sure if she should tell the truth or to lie since it wasn't her truth to tell she settled for part truth. She then started to explain as much as she could without really giving anything that she's not suppose to away.

"Well Kyle isn't very high up on the "popular" scale in the first place and you are becoming increasingly popular. Thus he's not allowed to attempt at doing anything with you because like it or not the "popular" boys will beat the shit out of him. Well unless you consent to it but since you clearly don't consent to anything he can't do anything."

"Ahhh I suppose that makes sense" Rory responded understanding slightly yet still thinking about it. She started to alter her uniform back to the way it was originally meant to be worn. She untied the knot in her shit and tucked it in then added the jacket back on and exchanged the lacy thigh highs for the normal Chilton socks. She couldn't really do anything about the skirt so left it as is and left her hair as is.

'She still didn't explain the King of Chilton comment though... I wonder if it has anything to do with Tristan.' Rory thought to herself as she finished the last of her outfit back to the way Stars Hollow sees her.

'I hope she doesn't ask about the King of Chilton comment, I don't wish to explain to her why it's wasn't Nick I was referring to but Tristan.' Rosalyn sat their slightly tense while thinking about it.

"Yes well doesn't matter I doubt Kyle will attempt anything especially when we are all going to be on alert for him. Personally I hope I can kick his ass but we'll have to see." Nick responded breaking the tension as they all laughed.

'I'm sure Tristan will kill him long before I get the chance... OH SHIT! I need to go pick him up at the airport in an hour. How could I of forgotten? Oh yes Tristan wouldn't mind me being late to pick him up if I was helping Rory.' Nick thought as he drove to Stars Hallow to drop Rory off at home.

"Oh pull over here... I'm going to Luke's to get some coffee, want to come in?" Rory asked as soon as they reached Stars Hallow.

"Oooh Coffee!" Rosalyn responded grinning widely already starting to get out of the car to follow Rory into a place with Hardware store on the front sign. She didn't bother asking questions when she knew she would get her answers in a minute.

Nick finished parking the car and walked in a tad confused but shrugged it off once he noticed it was in fact a dinner and followed Rory and Rosalyn into a booth that already occupied by a lady that looked a lot like an older version of Rory. Rosalyn left and went up to the counter and automatically ordered a coffee and Nick followed suit and ordered a coffee as well from a teenage boy that looked just about their age.

"MINNE ME!" The Lorelei practically screamed at Rory before engulfing her in a hug. "How was the first day of hell today?"

"Hell wasn't as bad as expected." Rory replied smiling then signaled to Jess to bring her some coffee.

"Hell?" Rosalyn asked walking up holding her coffee. Lorelei glanced over at the girl who spoke and finally noticed her and the male that stood besides her holding a coffee as well.

"Chilton." Rory answered as Rosalyn and Nick nodded in understanding as Lorelei just continued to stare at Rory. 'Rory's never brought any one from Chilton to Stars Hallow' Lorelei thought to herself.

"Rory?" Lorelei asked and suddenly Rory understood her mother's strange behavior.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry where are my manners. Mom these are my new friends from Chilton Rosalyn Shields and Nick Parker. Rosalyn, Nick this is my mother Lorelei" Rory introduced both parties as Jess walked up to the group to refill coffee for all four of the coffee addicts.

Lorelei continued to watch the group converse with Jess making the same introductions and noticed that both Rosalyn and Nick had an air about them that she remembered from her days at Chilton. They were both popular and not just any popular Chilton kids but the reigning King and Queen of Chilton.

Lorelei didn't know what to think, in one sense she was happy for her daughter since both Rosalyn and Nick seemed to both be true friends of Rory's and yet at the same time Lorelei was dreading the whole thing as well. While she was at school Christopher and she were the reigning King and Queen of Chilton until she got pregnant. The one thing that she truly dreaded for her daughter was to go though what she went though, to take her path. Rory had her genes which mean she has some of her rebellion in her as well.

She could already see the outcome if she interfered in any shape or form with this friendship, she would loose her daughter. Rory was clearly going though something and was becoming the person that she will become in the future and al Lorelei can do is help her stay on the right path. The fact of the matter is when Lorelei arrived in Stars Hallow with Rory in a matter of time as Rory grew up she became the Princess in Stars Hallow that could do no wrong.

Lorelei understood that Rory is only human and makes mistakes but god knows how easy she had it with Rory compared to the way she was a childhood and her teenage years must have been hell for her parents. Rory is a good child but she's not perfect and needs to make her own mistakes and for once her daughter needs to go though this on her own. Rory will come to her when she's ready.

"Mom?" Rory asked worried snapping Lorelei out of her thoughts and back to the conversation.

"I'm sorry sweets must have drifted off and into the world of Umpa Lompa's" (AN; Forgive me but I have no idea how to spell that)

"It's okay but Rosalyn and Nick are heading back to Hartford to run some errands so I'll be back I'm going to see them off and go home and change," Rory explained.

"Okay, see you in a bit" Lorelei replied as Rory and her new friends walked out of Luke's and said their goodbyes. Lorelei suddenly cleared all thoughts from her head and went off to bug Luke.

Rory said her goodbyes and with a glance at Jess in the window signaling him to meet her at the bridge, she started to walk back to her home. Suddenly Lane was right behind her talking rapidly.

"So I heard from Taylor who heard from Miss Patty who heard it from Kirk..." Lane went on in one big breath.

"Breathe Lane" Rory responded as she walked into her house with Lane trailing behind her. As Lane catches her breath she puts down her book bag and starts to her room to change into something besides the clothes from Hell.

"I heard that you bought some really rich Chiltonites to Luke's and I'm insulted that I didn't get to meet them."

"Sorry it was sort of a spur of the moment type thing and they had to leave after two cups of coffee to run some errands in Hartford. They didn't even stay the10 minuets before you got out of Stars Hallow High."

"So who are they?" Lane asked.

"They are the King and Queen of Chilton, Nicholas Parker and Rosalyn Shields."

"I didn't know that Chilton had a Queen and King? I thought Tristan was the King of Chilton."

"Yeah Tristan was the reigning King of Chilton till they sent him to military school then Nick Tristan's best friend became the new King of Chilton and since Rosalyn is Nick's long time girlfriend, she became the Queen of Chilton."

"Was there a Queen of Chilton when Tristan was King?" Lane asked curious over the school's complicated power structure.

"Nope, since Tristan never stayed with one girl long enough to become Queen of the school... well with exception of Summer who kinda got the title though fear."

"What happened to Summer?"

"Tristan made sure she fell from the throne after she publicly dumped him at Maddy's party." Rory answered as Lane continued to stare at her not know who or what she was talking about.

"Sorry, Madeline's party the one in which you met Henry."

"Oh and the kiss happened." Lane suddenly remembered as Rory nodded.

"Maddy?"

"It's a nickname."

"Oh, so I take it you plan is working then?" Lane asked as Rory just nodded happy that she told her of her plans. After she changed they left the Crap Shack and walked to the bridge talking about the events of that day.

Tristan Airport waiting for his ride

Tristan sat in one of the airports uncomfortable chairs depressed as ever since it looked as though his family didn't even bother to send for a ride. After waiting a half in hour he walked out of the airport with the intent on catching a cab when he noticed a familiar black Mustang with the license plate Parker on it driving up. Tristan stared in shock as the Mustang parked and two of his closest friends walked out of the car.

Rosalyn was the first to greet him by running into his arms while wrapping him up in huge hug. They both grinned from ear to ear extremely happy as Nick walked up and they did their manly shake and hug.

"Sorry I'm late. You family decided that instead of the family chauffeur to pick you up instead sends an old friend. I got caught up helping out your Mary," Nick told Tristan as they got into the car.

"Rory? What happened?" Tristan asked getting into the backseat. (AN; exactly where Rory sat)

"Well, let's just say she's not the same old Mary that you named freshmen year. If anything I would say she's determined to be a female you, you should see the smirk she had in school today it was identical to yours." Rosalyn responded before Nick could.

"I had to put a lot of guys in check to remind them that she's off limit's the only problem was Kyle who kept trying as she shot him down. I think he's the only problem but other then that the guys respect your "territory" for lack of a better term."

"Thanks Nick for watching her for me but I'm going to have to see her from myself when I enter school next week."

"I have a better idea." Rosalyn responds.

Mawahahahaha sorry decided to end it there will come up with another chapter soon I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Life

Author: Callista Wolfwood

Email:

Rating: R

Part: 4

Hello People-

Thanks for the cool reviews and after updating one of my other stories I decided to start chapter 4 of this one. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter keep up the reviews and let me know how I'm doing. If you have any ideas fill free to comment or email me and I'll try to get them somewhere in the story. I've made a few changes in the other chapters some corrections and other stuff that's not really that important so no need to go back and re-read the first three chapters since it was nothing major. Oh yeah btw a hint of what's to come Nick and Tristan in leather pants… yeah see lately I've been a tad obsessed with leather pants shrugs So you get to read about Tristan and Nick in leather pants… or and Rosalyn as well. Think Barbie does bondage.

Callista

Chapter 4

Rosalyn walked around the mall with Nick and Tristan trailing behind her she wanted to find the perfect outfits for Nick's party later that week. Plus she wanted to find a outfit for both Rory and Tristan to knock each other's socks off. She walked into another store not really looking at which she happened to be at and went straight to the party clothes. First thing she noticed was the fact that every outfit was made of leather or vinyl. She eyed the leather pants and gave a wicked grin and grabbed two and handed them Nick and Tristan.

"I am so not wearing any of this… whatever you want to call it to you party," Tristan told Nick while eyeing Rosalyn warily. She grabbed a black tank top and a black tee-shirt off another rack the only type of clothing that wasn't leather or vinyl. She then handed the tank top to Tristan and tee-shirt to Nick.

"Just try them on, who knows you might like them besides you want to make an impression, don't you?" Rosalyn asked smirking shoving him into the dressing room.

"Why does Nick get the tee-shirt and I get the tank top?" Tristan complained.

"Tristan everyone knows that you were at military school you might as well show your Mary that Military school did your body good." Rosalyn replied rolling her eyes, she then started looking though some more racks for possible outfits for some of the girls and herself.

"Tristan stop bitching and just try it on you know Rosalyn, she'll never give it up till you do what she wants," Nick replied while walking out of the dressing room in the black leather pants and tee-shirt.

Rosalyn just stood there with her mouth hanging open with a couple of outfits in her hands that she nearly dropped at the site of Nick in leather pants. God she loved going shopping with him for party clothes. 'Those leather pants fit his form like a glove.' She thought before sending him a wicked grin.

"Should I dress to match?" She then asked when she regained the ability to speak as she walked into the dressing room with her own leather outfit in tow. 'Granted, they probably won't buy the leather outfits for the party. We will probably use them later privately; they are sure a hell of a lot of fun to try on.' Rosalyn thought.

"Tristan you take a fucking long time in there just to put on leather pants and a tank top," Nick commented waiting for Rosalyn to emerge.

"You try getting this shit on," Tristan replied.

"I did."

Both Rosalyn and Tristan emerged just seconds apart, Tristan who emerged first had on the tank top and leather pants. They were form fitting as well and the tank top clung to his muscled upper body. You could clearly see that military school helped define the muscles that he already acquired. The outfit was perfect for the party if he wanted to knock the socks off his Mary.

Rosalyn then emerged and both Nick and Tristan could only stare at her with stunned silence. She had on a leather halter top that had an inner bra to show off her cleavage to highest point possible. She had a couple of inches of mid-drift before the form fitting leather skirt took over, it went to mid-thigh. If she bent over the wrong way she would flash the room and to complete the outfit she had on leather knee high boots.

'Dude I look like a dark version of Barbie… More like Barbie Does Bondage, and there's only one way to act. Aggressive.' Rosalyn thought as she noted the boys shocked looks. Rosalyn and Nick then sent each other heated looks and she walked up to them with a confident strut. With her long dark red hair, pale skin and green eyes she looked even more inhuman in the leather.

"Damn Rosalyn, if Nick wasn't my best friend I would go after you myself" Tristan said not taking his eyes off her. Rosalyn raised her eyes and Tristan grinned in response. "I'm kidding."

"So I take it you both like it?" Rosalyn asked as she did a little turn and they both nodded wordlessly. Rosalyn then said, "So is this party material or what?" I think it will shock everyone to death and cause talk for months." She then grabbed a full length leather trench coat that went down to her ankles and if closed will cover her entire body.

"Why do both walk in that leather as if you've worn it before?" Tristan asked both Nick and Rosalyn. She just shrugged as if wearing a leather outfit was a normal thing she did on a daily basis. She then noticed the look of confusion on Tristan's face and started laughing unable to stop. The laughter only caused Tristan to look more confused then he already was.

"Tris, I've been in leather formal gown before trust me this leather skirt and boots are nothing compared to being encased in nothing but leather. Don't ask how this happened all I can say is themed weddings are a bitch." Rosalyn responded once she was able to gain control of her laughter.

"Now that's the truth." Nick replied then held up a hand before Tristan could ask the question "I went with her as her escort." Rosalyn and Nick then made eye contact with the shocked Tristan and all burst out laughing hysterically

"What the hell?" Tristan asked suddenly.

"Theme weddings became very popular last year."

"What was it? A bondage wedding?" Tristan asked between gasps of breath.

"The bride's dress was a white leather formal gown and as a bride's maid I had to dress in a royal blue leather formal gown that was tailored for my body." Rosalyn said giggling.

"I was in black leather tuxedo; I didn't know they made leather tuxedos but with enough money anything is possible." Nick replied as Tristan continued to laugh.

"When did this happen?"

"It was while you were in military school last year. It was the Roberts' wedding"

"I remember the family getting the invitation for it; thank god I got out of it in military school. I didn't think I'd ever be grateful for being there but to get out of bondage wedding I'll just have to thank the old man."

"Yeah it was amusing though since everyone was required to dress to match the theme, and if the Roberts haven't been such high ranking elite no one would have showed up." Nick said in response.

"They spent hundreds of dollars on leather tux's and dresses for this wedding that they probably never going to wear again. I know that I'm never going to wear that dress again, I mean come on. Where the fuck am I going to wear a leather formal dress?" Rosalyn asked.

"Good point." Tristan replied.

"I have a picture of us at the wedding," Rosalyn commented and Nick looked at her in horror.

"I thought you burnt all of those pictures," Nick replied. Rosalyn looked at him with a look that said you got to be kidding.

"My parents wouldn't have allowed that and you know it," she responded and Nick sighed in defeat as Tristan looked eager. Rosalyn held up the picture from her wallet that held her in the Royal blue leather formal and Nick in his leather Tuxedo.

"Oh My God!" Tristan replied.

"The only themed wedding that's come close to clothing that uncomfortable has been a renaissance themed wedding. It was another wedding in which all the guests had to match the theme."

"Oh I remember that one; tights were a bitch to get into." Nick responded only to cause another round of hysterical laughing.

"Hey, at least you weren't wearing a renaissance dress, corset and all. That dress had to be at least ten pounds on it's own it had SO much material. They tried to make the entire outfit's a period as possible which means I also had to wear a corset with wale boning in it. Needless to say I was extremely hot and couldn't really breath. It was around three layers of clothing on the upper body alone plus a shit load of undergarments."

"Wow," Tristan responded as Rosalyn pulled out another picture.

"I have pictures of that wedding as well,"

"Rosalyn!" Nick replied as Rosalyn showed Tristan that picture and another round of laughter occurred.

"What would you Mary say if she found out you were in to skin tight leather and vinyl?" Nick asked and before Tristan could respond Rosalyn did.

"She would probably buy two of each kind."

"What?" Tristan asked.

"Remember Tris, Mary isn't the same Mary you left. She's become the female version of you."

"How much like me?" Tristan asked suddenly worried.

"Don't worry Tristan she's not the female version of a man-slut that you were," Rosalyn responded grinning.

"Hey I wasn't that bad."

"Yes Tris, you were. At least until you met you Mary and actually developed feelings for her." Nick replied.

"So how much like me is she?"

"Well, remember how you said last year that she was observant as all hell except when it came to her own love life or rather you feelings for her?" Tristan just nodded in response.

"Well, I think that she observed the inner workings of the Chilton elite because she knows how to appeal to and "suck up" to and who she can ignore. She knows how respond to every whim of the court."

"Tristan, she _is_ the female version of you with the exception of she doesn't care of a male companionship. God knows that if she wanted it she would have it because the way she came acted in school today proves that she knows she can do it."

"What do you mean?"

"Tris, I can't explain it you'll have to see for yourself."

They changed back into their normal clothes and bought the leather outfits that seemed to be tailored to their bodies. They had plenty of time to actually decide what exactly they are to wear to the party since it was four days from now. They went to a few more stores and bought a few more outfits. They then headed back to drop Tristan at his house and start on some homework.

Despite what everyone thought the King and Queen of Chilton were in the top five in their class, it was required to be among the highest academically to be considered as King and Queen. Not necessarily the top five but at least the top ten percentile. You would be surprised on the requirements to be Chilton's elite pair. The top five included Rory, Paris, Rosalyn, Nick and Tristan. Well, when Tristan was in school with them and the ranking changed constantly with each grading period.

It's not really common knowledge that highest of Chilton's elite have to be academically high as well. Despite what people assumed Rosalyn, Nick and Tristan studied and did their homework and tested well. They didn't party all of the time, granted they did everything together so they would score around the same.

As they reached Tristan's house they hugged trying for a quick good-bye, which was never really the case of trio. A best friend, to the point that they gained ability to tell each other when one is being an ass. Each has had their moments but Tristan as the ladies man has had the majority of talks.

Nick and Rosalyn have known about _his_ Mary since he first laid eyes on her. When he got sent off to military school they were asked to watch of his Mary and have kept the vultures of Chilton away from her as much as possible. After Tristan left they declared that the Rory AKA Mary is to be left alone. Since Nick and Rosalyn were the new King and Queen they were obeyed.

"Bye Tris try not to be gallivanting around and spill the beans before the party," Rosalyn told him as she hugged him. Tristan snorted in response rolling his eyes.

"Then you shouldn't have taken me to the Hartford Mall when you know most of our class goes there on a regular basis." Tristan said slight annoyed and tired for the long shopping session.

"Why do you think we went for a quick shopping session, I could of kept you guys in there for hours trying on party clothes." Rosalyn responded.

"Quick? THAT was quick? We were there for three hours."

"Tris, you know how I shop and we would have been there for all day."

"Isn't that the truth, I've gone shopping with her." Nick responded.

"God, it's a wonder we didn't get caught while we were there for the THREE HOURS!" Tristan complained as Rosalyn just raised one eyebrow.

"Seriously Tristan you know how fast gossip goes around especially in Hartford you don't want you Mary to catch word that you're back," Nick told him. Tristan then nodded in agreement. They then did their manly handshake and hug and Tristan walked towards the front door bags in tow, from both Military school and the mall.

Nick and Rosalyn walked back towards Nick's black Mustang convertible and got in waving to Tristan one last time and then they took off back towards Rosalyn's house. They sat in silence for the first few miles towards Rosalyn's house. It wasn't a strained silence just comfortable silence. They were a few blocks away from the house when Rosalyn broke the silence.

"Do you think he'll actually stay out of trouble?"

"Yes, he wants to be with Rory so I think he will."

"I wonder what I should have her ware to the party that will knock Tristan's socks off?"

"Well, I don't think leather or vinyl will work since I doubt Rory is the dominatrix type."

"You never know."

Okay sorry I have to end it there... I was going to go farther but I decided that I was better off giving you a chapter now then waiting to come up with more so here you go...

Callista


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Life

Author: Callista Wolfwood

Email:

Rating: R

Part: 5

Yo People-

What up? I know I haven't updated in what must feel like forever and I'm sorry about that but I've been busy with finals then winter vacation. I went home for Winter break and I ended up having pretty much no time since there were tons of people to see etc. Yeah so suddenly I had inspiration so if this chapter is kind of long you know why.

I'm not sure how long it's going to end up being. The longest I've managed so far is like 7 or 8 pages so I'm trying to go over that. Oh also this chapter kind of gives the R rating like feeling, there's going to be a lot of references to sex and some mild sexual touching or groping but it will probably get worse as it goes on, think sex scenes.

Also on Jan 1st a very good friend of mine died in a motorcycle accident and I went to her funeral and hell I delayed going to school for this. So I just got back to school on the 11th and the craziness of school I haven't had any time till pretty much now so here's you chapter. I dedicate this chapter to my friend Denise 11-30-85 to 1-1-05 I hope you are having a kick ass time where ever you are. I'm sure you are off getting drunk off you ass and getting laid! Oh wait that's probably what you're telling everyone anyways I Love you!

PS In case you didn't know AP Advance Placement

Callista

Chapter 5

It was Tuesday the second day of the new school year right after first period and students rushed towards their lockers to get their next set of books. Summer was leaning against a row lockers talking among her group of girls in which she happened to be the queen of as she saw Rosalyn approaching. As Rosalyn got nearer it became plain to her that she was coming to talk to her. Deciding to impress her group of cronies she gave Rosalyn a cocky look.

"Why if it isn't Rosalyn Shields, why do you grace us with your presence?" Summer asked as Rosalyn stopped in front of her. Neither noticed that half of the school stopped to take in the battle for dominance.

Rosalyn raised an eyebrow in surprise and gave Summer the once over taking in her entire appearance. Rosalyn then tilted her head to the side and circled Summer once almost shark like and Summer's cronies backed up and out of her way as she gave an icy glare. Summer got increasingly nervous as Rosalyn still didn't say anything but stare at her.

"Summer." The only word Rosalyn said as she made one hand gesture for her to get out of the way. Summer moved slightly to the side with a confused look and Rosalyn brushed past her and opened the locker that Summer was leaning on. Rosalyn then proceeded to get her books for her next couple of classes completely ignoring Summer who still had a slight open mouth look to her.

"What an attractive look," Nick said as he walked up to Rosalyn and took notice of Summer's slightly open jaw and closed it patting her on the head. Summer takes no notice of Nick not even knowing he was there as she still stared at Rosalyn's back.

Rosalyn then closed her locked with a slight bang startling Summer causing her to jump a little. She then walked a little towards Nick and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips. Rosalyn then turned back towards Summer with a smirk.

"As you were." Rosalyn responded and walked away, you could hear snickering in the back round from the audience that had formed. As soon as Rosalyn was out of hearing range Summer's lackeys returned all in complete shock.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Amber the girl to Summer's left asked the group in complete confusion.

"Did Rosalyn Shields just… I'm not sure what in the hell to call that," Another groupie responded.

"That Bitch she just doesn't do shit like that to me… whatever the fuck it was." Summer responded.

Summer just stood there with thoughts of revenge as the bell for the first class rang. Summer then walked to her first class completely pissed off and practically ran over all in her path. As she walked by Rosalyn and Nick she slowed down a little and glared at Rosalyn hate written all over it.

Rosalyn sent her a look that clearly said "Don't fuck with me." Rosalyn thought 'I would love to…'

"You know Summer…" Nick started interrupting Rosalyn's thoughts but he was interrupted by Summer who was practically drooling.

"Yes, Nick" Summer practically purred as she looked at him hungrily while Rosalyn watched on the sidelines with a slightly amused face.

"That shocked open mouth look… you had earlier would look better if you didn't drool." Nick responded.

Summer look of seduction changed instantly to one of horror as she realized that Nick was there to witness her moment of confusion and blushed a shade of red as she walked away still trying to keep her head up high as another round of snickering could be heard.

Nick suddenly started laughing hysterically, Rosalyn just grinned at Nick as Rory joined them. Rory gave them a questioning look as the trio entered their AP English Literature class. Rosalyn went into detail over the morning's episodes with Summer as they sat down waiting for the teacher's arrival.

"I can't believe you did that," Rory responded as Nick grinned nodding his head proud of Rosalyn and his actions.

"Oh and what's more… she walked by us right before you showed up." Nick said grinning like a cat that ate the canary.

"Oh what happened?"

"She drooled all over Nick so he put her in her place," Rosalyn responded before Nick could go in a play by play of the event. Nick started to pout a bit before grinning at Rory remembering the moment.

"That we did. Rosalyn I wish you would let me…" Nick started before being cut of from Rosalyn.

"I know but you can't… Summer will get what's coming to her sooner or later."

"What are you guys talking about?" Rory asked slightly confused.

"Nick despises Summer do to the Tristan incident sophomore year and pretty much wants to have her socially beheaded but we can't do that since too many people fear her." Rosalyn responded watching Rory's reaction as she mentioned Tristan's name.

Before Rory could respond the teacher walked in signaling the beginning of class. The trio began to take notes at a rapid pace. English was a relatively easy subject for Rory so she took out a piece of notebook paper and started writing. Rory then passed Rosalyn a note and Rosalyn nonchalantly started to read it and wrote a response. Rory still took some notes knowing that if one of them missed something the other probably had.

_Rosalyn-_

_Want to come over today to study and talk details for your sleepover? Oh and we should go off campus for lunch today…since we do have an hour._

_Rory_

_Rory-_

_Sure sounds like a plan I'll tall Nick about lunch. Thank god we're not taking a fifth period so we get and hour lunch. So can Nick come to your house too? We can hitch a ride with him to Stars Hollow. Then he can take me back for our own "study" session… _

_Rosalyn_

_Rosalyn-_

_Of course he can… I so don't want to know the details to your private "study" sessions._

_Rory_

Rosalyn just grinned at Rory when she read the last part of the note and gave her a look that clearly stated "sure you don't." Rory just rolled her eyes in response not noticing another pair of eyes watching the interaction between the two. While packing up waiting for the bell to ring Rosalyn mouthed to Rory "Girl talk later." Rory just nodded in response and rolled her eyes.

When the bell rung the trio split up since they didn't have third period together and Rory took off to AP Calculus think about the convo right before second period. She wanted to ask Rosalyn or Nick for Tristan's address in North Carolina but she wasn't sure how to go about it.

'I will just have to ask for it later. Probably after the party when I go to Rosalyn's for the night then maybe I'll have the courage.' Rory thought before entering her next class.

Rory walked to her desk at the end of the front row right next to the window. Not noticing Paris who looked like a woman on a mission right behind Rory the entire way to Calculus. Paris walked up to Rory with a determine look on her face.

"Alright, Gilmore what's the deal?" Paris suddenly asked as she stood at her desk which happened to be next to Rory's.

"What are you talking about Paris?" Rory responded with an almost bored like tone.

"Don't play innocent happy go lucky, that crap doesn't work on me."

"What the hell are you talking about Geller" Rory responded as she started to get angry.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Tristan? You walk into this school one day acting as if you own it. Suddenly making friends with all the "popular" kids and chatting it up with Nick Parker and Rosalyn Shield. I repeat Gilmore, who the fuck do you think you are?"

As Paris ranted and raved Rory sat in her chair continued to look almost pleasantly bored, in the inside she was getting increasingly pissed off. She just sat there debating what to say in response to the Tristan comment.

She wondered if Harvard would accept her with a suspension for fighting; deciding that it wasn't likely she looked up at Paris as she finished with her rant. Rory got up from her desk and walked the couple of steps to Paris invading her personal space to the next level. She walked right up to her face and smirked, which clearly reeked of Tristan.

"What's wrong Paris? Are you jealous or something? I did accomplished what you have tried for years, in one day. It must make it worse since I haven't compromised my morals and I haven't made myself into some stupid blonde-like female." Rory replied to Paris's rant in a singsong voice to make it more mocking.

For once Paris was speechless, it was clear then to all who witnessed Paris' little rant that Rory will not be pushed around. Along with the popularity Rory also gained a backbone, she wasn't some defenseless cat; she had claws and knew how to use them. Rory made one last parting shot as the teacher was walking though the door and they both sat down at their desks.

"Paris, if you weren't such a bitch all the time then your efforts might have not all gone to waste." Paris just turned towards Rory and glared as Rory began to copy notes.

Rory met up with Nick at fourth period AP Government and they started talking Government issues that they were studying in class. Since Nick and Rory were picked as partners for the year they would talk about their upcoming projects. Mr. Meyer decided to give them some well earned class time to discuss their new project in the new study groups.

Nick moved his desk to face Rory's and they started to discuss their project in detail and after a while, when the teacher was grading papers Nick looked at Rory and thought about the interesting information he picked up about Rory and Paris.

"So I heard about Paris's little rant in your Calculus class today…" Nick started before Rory groaned and interrupted.

"I can't believe you heard about that already I figured I would be safe till lunch or even sixth when I had both you and Rosalyn for Latin." Rory responded rambling a bit.

"Yeah well I'm sure Rosalyn's heard by now so expect to get grilled at lunch, but I would like to know about that stick up Paris's ass. You know what I think… I think she needs male companionship and possibly regular sex. Regular sex would make anyone happy even someone like Paris with a stick up her ass the size of Texas…" Nick continued as Rory stared at him with a raise eyebrow.

The old Rory would be blushing at this point and part of her was blushing at the mention of sex but she stopped it from showing. If you looked into her eyes you would see the blush and the blush would appear on her skin in full form. It was true when the said that the eyes were the window of the soul at least in her case. Rory put on a smirk; Tristan's smirk and rolled her eyes in response.

"Is that all you guys think about? What is with males and sex? You may have a point about the part with Paris and male companionship." Rory replied thinking to herself about the situation.

'Maybe I should set Paris up with someone but last time that blew up in my face. Then again that was because I like Tristan as well… but who to set her up with and will she let me?' Rory thought before being interrupted by Nick.

"What can I say regular sex makes everyone happy," Nick stated a matter of fact; Rory stared at him and started laughing as the bell rang.

Nick and Rory headed towards the front of the school to meet up with Rosalyn to head off campus for lunch. It was practically scheduled, they would eat in the cafeteria every other day and on those off days they would eat off campus.

Rosalyn was sitting in the passenger seat of Nick's mustang convertible with the top down reading the last pages of, Guilty Pleasures by Laurell K Hamilton. (AN: Seriously people you should read it if you like vampires.) As Rosalyn sensed them approaching she called out "Shotgun" claiming her seat.

"Rosalyn, how did you get in my car? I thought I put the alarm on and top up before I left…" Nick asked.

"You did." Rosalyn replied not giving Nick an answer as he stared at her with an amused look. Once it was clear that he wasn't going to get an answer he unlocked the other doors and got in.

"What are you reading?" Rory asked Rosalyn as she climbed in the backseat curious at the fact that Rosalyn read. Rosalyn finished the last page of the book and handed it to Rory.

"I was reading Guilty Pleasures by Laurell K Hamilton" Rosalyn replied and took out another book by Laurell K Hamilton. It was clearly the next book in the series The Laughing Corpse and Rory read the back of Guilty Pleasures.

"That name sounds really bad…" Nick started before being cut off by Rosalyn.

"To you any name sounds bad."

"This actually sounds kind of interesting, vampires in modern day world. Anita Blake a licensed vampire executioner, yes this sounds very interesting," Rory started.

"Go ahead and borrow it, it's the first book in the series. Once I started reading it this morning I couldn't put it down." Rosalyn responded as Nick pulled up to a Pizza Parlor.

They walked up to a booth in the back and slid in, as the waiter appeared to bring menus to the trio. The waiter walked back up to the trio after a few minuets and asked if they would like to place their drink orders.

"I would like a Root Beer." Nick responded as the waiter looked towards the girls and after a while it became clear that he was checking out Rory.

RING. RING. Nick's cell phone went off and Nick looked at caller Id and Tristan's name popped up. Nick got up from the table and went outside to talk to Tristan.

"I would like a Dr. Pepper… Mike," Rosalyn told the waiter as she looked at his name tag but was silently willing him away when he continued to stare at Rory.

"Coffee…black…" Rory responded. She had noticed his polite but interested stare and she wasn't interested.

CUT TO TRISTAN AND NICK CONVO

"Hello Tristan," Nick spoke into the phone with a smile.

"Where are you?" Tristan asked feeling very antsy and needed to get out of his house.

"I am at our Pizza Parlor… with Rosalyn and Rory."

"What?"

"Yes Tris, with Rory so no you can't come out and play without blowing your secret," Nick replied slowly and cautiously.

"Well, what should I do I'm going crazy here Nick." Tristan replies sighing into the phone. "There's only so much you can do before you get bored."

"Too true. Why don't you go for a drive, stay away from the school and popular hang outs and I'll meet you tonight and we'll go and have a guy's night."

"Alright, I'm going for a drive. I'm sure Rosalyn will love you leaving her to hang with me. She hates our guy's only nights."

"Probably because we ended up getting piss ass drunk last time," Nick replied.

"Oh yeah that's probably why…"

"She has plans with Rory… study session and gossip I imagine. We were supposed to have our own "study session" later but I'll get a quickie before sixth instead."

"For your own sake I hope you're kidding, Rosalyn will kick you ass before giving you a quickie at school."

"Too true, but a guy can hope can't he?"

"A guy can hope. Anyways I'm off for a drive I'll see you, lets say at your house around five-ish. That should give you time since Chilton ends at 2pm for those without six period but since you decided to get an extra lunch instead what time do you get out?

"We get out at almost 3pm." Nick replied.

"You can give Rory a ride home which is half in hour both ways, grab some coffee and get laid. Then take a shower etc."

"You know Rosalyn…"

"Will try to kill me… I know. It's still amusing as all hell though."

"True. Alright five it is. Later man."

"Later."

(AN: I'm Sorry I couldn't help it… and I thought it would be funny.)

END TRISTAN AND NICK CONVO

After the waiter left Rosalyn gave Rory a look and they started to debate how many large pizzas's to order. Nick walked back into the café and sat down and Rosalyn gave Nick a questioning look. Nick shrugged and started in the debate not believing that Rory could eat a large pizza on her own, then ended up betting Rory lunch. Rosalyn knowing that she could almost eat a large on her own wisely stayed out of the bet as they ordered three large pizzas.

"So Rory, about the Paris incident…" Rosalyn started as they waited for their pizza. She glanced at Nick who had his hand on his usual place on her knee

"Don't ask, she provoked me so I gave her what she deserved."

"Damn women, it was like Rosalyn during that time of the month." Nick replied, which ended up receiving a smack on the shoulder from Rosalyn.

"Come on I'm not that bad and I doubt Rory was as bad as you're referring." Rosalyn replied knowing that in fact she could be that bad. Nick just shot her a look and took another drink of his Root Beer.

"Rory and I were discussing in Government that Paris just needs some regular sex." Nick replied grinning and wrapped his arms around Rosalyn slightly groping her right breast. It was completely un-noticeable to all around. Nick leaned in to give Rosalyn a kiss on the side of the face and Rosalyn turned towards him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"No I think she needs male companionship while you said she needed regular sex." Rory shot back refusing to blush. Nick just grinned and made a gesture that said 'same diff.' Rosalyn just rolled her eyes as the pizza arrived.

"Don't worry Rory I know how perverted Nick can be, I personally think it had to do with Tristan's influence." Rosalyn stated as she continued to devourer the large pizza. Nick placed his hand on Rosalyn's slight exposed stomach and bushed his figure tips almost rubbing before grabbing a pizza.

'Two can play this game,' Rosalyn thought.

"You're just as bad sometimes." Nick replied as Rosalyn groped him causing him to jump a bit. Luckily Rory was distracted by the waiter as she ordered another coffee.

"I know." Rosalyn replied shortly and Nick made another gesture for her to go on with everything including the groping. Rosalyn just shrugged and Nick brought his hands up in frustration.

'Thank god the table is high enough for this game' Nick thought then proceeded with the last thoughts of, 'well this is why Tristan and I love this place.'

"Probably Tristan's influence also" Rory responded under her breath as Nick told Rosalyn.

"You know you take the fun out of being right sometimes."

"I know." Rosalyn replied smugly she had a smirk on her face but knew that he would eventually get her back.

They finished the three pizzas' each consuming their own large pizza with at least three refills each. Nick ended up paying for lunch in defeat and amazement that Rory could consume so much. Rosalyn then broke out The Laughing Corpse and Rory Guilty Pleasures as they got into the mustang to drive back to Chilton with plenty of time to spare before sixth period thus ending the day in Latin.

Nick put on his sun glasses to hide his eyes and handed Rosalyn her pair in the glove compartment and handed the extra to Rory as the sun was blazing that day. Nick then turned on the stereo and the CD player had Drowning Pool in it looking at the girls for approval. At there nod he turned up the stereo louder glancing at Rosalyn who usually blasts the music on a regular basis.

Nick seeing this as a fun opportunity to get back Rosalyn casually put his hand on her knee. Rosalyn taking it as a sign of endearment paid no mind to Nick's hand and continued to read. Nick glanced up at the rearview mirror and looked at Rory who was reading the new book.

Nick then began to move his hand slowly upwards Rosalyn's left knee a few inches slightly moving up Rosalyn's skirt. Rosalyn ignored Nick's hand assuming that he will stop if she just ignores him and Nick does stop for a few minuets. As Nick's hand gets to mid thigh Rosalyn puts her book down to glare at him.

'This is so not the time for this since Rory _is_ in the back seat,' Rosalyn thought as she glared at Nick as he stops again leaving his hand where it was.

"NICK!" Rosalyn exclaimed after a few minuets as his hand went higher, high enough to graze the top of her lacy booty shorts well under her skirt.

Nick then just gives her a questioning look, hand still on the top of her thighs touching the lace of her black booty shorts. Rory in the back also gave her a questioning look since she couldn't see Rosalyn's lap or Nick's hand. Nick then just shrugs and continues to drive towards Chilton.

As Nick was pulling into the Chilton parking lot he then grazed the front of her underwear, just barely touching her front as he switched to the other thigh. Nick knew that he was making Rosalyn very aroused and he switching hands on her thighs again before putting both hands on the wheel to park the car. Rosalyn then jumped out of the car as soon as it stops and straightens her skirt slightly blushing.

Rosalyn, Nick and Rory then split up to pick up their Latin books in their lockers and to make the social rounds since they still had about an half in hour to spare. Till the second lunch ends then ten minuets before sixth begins. Once Rosalyn and Nick are by themselves Rosalyn smacked Nick on the arm.

"You evil bastard," Rosalyn told him as she was trying to calm herself down.

"I know." He replied repeating her own words from earlier that day as Rosalyn just glared at him hating her own words thrown back at her.

"Oh by the way it was Tristan who called while we were out to lunch, he wants a guys night."

"Oh okay." Rosalyn responded slightly sad that their private study session was pretty much cancelled.

"We can have some private study time later." Nick responds.

'Fuck it.' Rosalyn thought and grabbed Nick and headed back to the car for some privacy.

Okay I'm going to end it there… yeah I know this chapter seems to be sex crazed but you know what that's why it's rated R. Anyways, uh I could go on the next chapter in the car with Rosalyn and Nick or I can move on with the story with Rosalyn and Nick going to Rory's and the guys night out. I'll leave it up to you guys via reviews or if you want email. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review me so I know if you want something in particular to happen. Love you all… Callista


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Life

Author: Callista Wolfwood

Email: R

Part: 6

Hello-

Yep new chapter I'm trying to be good and update but you know how that goes especially with college life. There's only so much you can do when you as busy as I am… Grins Anyways, I might be introducing a new character, a rival for Rory within the next couple of chapters also the party will probably the next chapter. I kind of got an idea on how I want Tristan and Rory to meet… but I can make it into a romantic or really funny situation. There are so many choices and so little time.

I plan for this chapter to go back and forth from Rory and Rosalyn study time and girl talk about the party and Nick and Tristan's guy's night out type of thing. Then the plan is to skip over to Friday and the party. Anyways on with the show…

PS… Thank you my new beta for checking my grammar errors and spelling etc…

Callista

Chapter 6

Tristan walked out of his house keys in hand and walked to his red custom made corvette and started the car. He had three hours to kill and he didn't want to spend them stuck in his over priced stuffy home. He started driving around Hartford deciding just to see where the road took him.

When he ended up passing the sign saying entering Stars Hollow he sighed and pulled into an empty parking lot in front of the Independence Inn debating if he should in fact even be there. He was positive that his car would at least get noticed if he drove it around town especially since this _is_ a really small town.

From previous conversations with _his_ Mary, gossip travels around fast. Besides he remembered being here for rehearsals for the Romeo and Juliet play that he never got to appear in and he was practically followed around. Leaving it at the Independence Inn seemed to be the only option if he wished to stay since it _was_ an inn and wouldn't look so out of place.

He was pretty sure that no one would recognize him and since school was still in session Bag Boy wouldn't be around to spill the beans. Granted he did hear from Nick that his Mary and Bag Boy were done, but you can never be too sure. He didn't want anyone to spill the beans to his Mary other then himself.

He got out of his car and started walking around the town sporting a baseball cap and dark sunglasses just in case someone actually recognized him or takes pictures or something. He was being prepared; military school kind of enforces that on the brain. Suddenly his stomach let out a very loud grumble stating that it wanted food ASAP.

He was currently settled in the middle of town so he looked around for the nearest place that sold food. He noticed Doose's Market in which he nearly got into a fight with Bag Boy. He smirked and thought to himself 'better not go in there.' He continued his search into his resolved that he would just ask someone for directions to the nearest dinner. He then proceeded to walk towards a Hardware Store thinking that they could direct me towards one.

Tristan walked in to discover that it was in fact a dinner the very place his stomach demanded. 'Wow this _is_ a weird town' Tristan thought before pulling his baseball cap down over his eyes and took a seat at the counter. The bells jingled as a tall brunette entered after him and went straight to the other side of the counter. A very gruff looking man in flannel and a backwards baseball cap went to serve… no actually argue with the tall brunette…

"Ooh Luke."

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to ask."

"If it has something to do with coffee then, no."

"Please!

"No."

"I must have it… I'm going through Coffee withdrawal." Tristan looked at the brunette through his dark sunglasses.

'She reminds me of someone…' He thought as the argument continued.

"No."

"Look at me I'm shaking…" Lorelai responded as she showed him her shaking hands.

"Don't make me do something drastic, you know I can be VERY creative."

"Lorelai don't make me ban you from coffee."

"You WOULDN'T"

"Test me." Luke replied turning around. Lorelai looked at Luke with a hurt expression and suddenly her lip started quivering as if she's about to cry.

Lorelai let out a very small whimper, sounding very pitiful as Luke turned around to see her looking as if she was about to burst into tears. Tristan suddenly recognized her as Rory's mom. Tristan pulled his cap lower and looked at a menu trying not to stare.

"Damn it." Luke suddenly professed and poured Lorelai her coffee in which she suddenly grinned in triumph once Luke's back was turned again.

"What do you want?" A gruff voice asked, Tristan jumped slightly and looked up to see Luke staring down at him with a pad of paper and pencil in hand.

"Coffee and a BLT" Tristan responded in a deep voice. 'Since its lunch,' he thought while slightly wondering if he was going to get his coffee. He was mildly surprised when Luke put the coffee in front of him with no argument and Lorelai noticed too.

"Luke! Why do you give this boy the Ambrosia of the Gods and make me beg for it on a daily basis?"

"Because the kid looks like he needs it and you… I'm just trying to make sure you don't go early into your grave."

"Luke, refill me and I'll go happily into my early grave…"

"No."

"Luke I have to go back to the Inn and deal with Michel, the grumpy Frenchman and Sookie, the disaster prone cook. So as you can see I NEED the coffee to survive the day."

"How many cups have you had?" Luke asked as Lorelai looked down and looked like she was thinking really hard.

"Two."

Luke looked at her with a look that told her, he didn't believe her.

"Come on Luke I promise it wasn't any more then four."

"Lies."

Tristan continued to sit there and finish his BLT while watching them banter remembering the times between him and Rory at Chilton. Clearly this is where Rory gets her bantering gene from. He chuckled as the guy known as Luke gives in and refills Lorelai's coffee. Tristan watched her leave with a wave to everyone in the dinner… only to turn around and say…

"Bye Coffee Flannel Man!"

"Bye Boy who drink the Ambrosia of the Gods wearing a baseball hat." Lorelai then ran up to Tristan and ripped his baseball hat off his head and proceeded to do the happy dance and she stuck it on her own head backwards.

"Now I look like Luke the coffee giving flannel man."

"LORELAI!" Luke bellowed to which she pouted at as she reluctantly gave back the baseball hat to Tristan, only to seconds later steals it again.

"NEVER! IT WILL BE MINE TO NAMED BLONDE COFFEE BOY'S HAT!" Lorelai screamed running out of the door.

Tristan felt as everyone in the dinner turned to look at him as Lorelai walked to work with the satisfied feeling that her job was done. Tristan then looked into his coffee trying to down it before someone actually comes up to him and ask questions.

He might as well go off to meet with Nick before he gets caught besides school should be out for them soon and Nick, Rosalyn and Rory should be coming into here sometime soon. He walked back to his car wondering slightly if he would ever get his hat back.

"Mom? I'm home!" Rory yelled into the house as she walked to the kitchen with Rosalyn trailing behind her. Rory didn't both taking off her altered uniform, after showing up in Luke's in it people seemed to get use to her in it. They assumed that she "grew" into it or something.

Rory noticed a noted on the coffee machine. 'She knows me so well,' Rory thought. She turned on the coffee machine not noticing the hat on top of it and started to read the note out loud.

_Minnie Me-_

_ There was an emergency at the Inn. It had something to do with Sookie and fire and Michel running around screaming his head off. I took the camera. Meet you at Luke's for dinner and the elixir of life. Plus a funny story from lunch…_

_P.S _

_It has to do with the lovely baseball hat that I now have in my possession… Look up it's on top of Eric._

_Me._

"Wow, so blackmail picture's I would imagine?" Rosalyn asked Rory as she grinned at the note.

"Yeah, of course. What else are pictures used for?" Rory responded.

"Too true."

"Who's Eric?"

"The Coffee Maker, Ryan died last month so we got Eric to replace him. We'll just see how long Eric lasts… "

"I'm surprised that you would name inanimate objects really human names. I would think something like Fluffy would be more accurate."

"Fluffy died about a year ago and we try not to use the same name twice. Once we named one... what."

"What?"

"Exactly, it caused too much confusion… now what's up with the baseball cap?" Both Rory and Rosalyn got up to look at the hat on top of Eric. Rosalyn picked it up only to notice the inside had initials in it.

"Look at this… initials can you read what it says?"

"T.J.D"

"Weird…" Rosalyn said because the only person with those initials was Tristan but he wouldn't come here to possibly have is cover blown, would he?

"So what's with your mom and Luke?"

"I know they're made for each other and their fights are nothing but flirting and yet they are oblivious."

'Kind of like when you and Tristan use to "fight" but in reality it was just flirting' Rosalyn thought to herself knowing that Rory would just deny it if she said it.

"You would think that they wouldn't be so blind."

"Yeah I know but it would seem she's oblivious to what's in front of her. "

"Must run in the family." Rosalyn commented only to have Rory glare at her for a few seconds before laughing at the irony.

"So we can head to Luke's to meet my mom or we can start studying then meet my mom at Luke's. Hmm maybe we are better off doing the latter; mom will just try and make us play with her." Rory stated thoughtfully.

"Your mom will make us play with her?" Rosalyn responded laughing slightly. "I wish I had you mom."

"Many do but it's sad when you have to ground your own mother," Rory responded grinning. She then led Rosalyn to the living room started to pick up stuff to clear a place for their books. Rory noticed that there were years old magazines and clothes that she hasn't seen in years.

"You have a nice house, cozy unlike the houses in Hartford for the elite also know as rich boring snobs."

"Yeah but it makes finding things a pain"

"A bitch. You mean a bitch not a pain, it makes finding things a bitch."

"Exactly, still trying to get use to the new Rory."

"No problem I understand."

"Thanks, I know what you mean my grandparents house is larger but it doesn't feel lived in. Hmm not really sure how to explain it to you."

"No problem I completely understand, the only thing that seems lived in at my house is my room. scoffs Not even my parents room looks like it's been lived in; they have the maids come in and clean it. I wont let the maids come anywhere near my room."

"So let's get some studying done before we meet up with my mom… what subject should we start first…"

"How about girl talks…? I don't really understand why we even have such an amazing need to study especially when we are already the top of our class." Rosalyn states while Rory looked at here with an amused face.

"Study first then Girl talk besides I'm sure my mom would love to hear all the Chilton gossip. Not to sure she would want to hear about you and Nick's private "study sessions." So I would keep that out of it."

"I see your point, ooh we should go shopping and hit Fredrick's of Hollywood."

"What?"

"It's a store that sells…well its like Victoria's secret…"

"A lingerie store?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you mom might want to come along"

"No, I will not go lingerie shopping with my mother but sure why not I assume they sell clothes too?"

"Yeah they do, so English Lit then?" and at Rory's nod the girls brought out their books and started to study.

Tristan parked in front of Nick's driveway waiting for him to finally make his appearance. He got out of his Corvette and leant up against the car as he watched Nick's black Mustang pull up next him. Nick got out of the car and handed his keys to the waiting servant to take his car to the garage and walked up to Tristan.

"So what did you do to kill some time, the old Tristan would have gone to find some female companionship?" Nick asked as Tristan laughed.

"Actually I got in my car and drove around; I kind of ended up in Stars Hallow."

"TRISTAN!"

"I know but I let the road take me where ever it wanted and the next thing I knew I saw the town's sign."

"I hope you weren't recognized," Nick replied.

"I don't think so but the incident ended up with me leaving with one less baseball hat."

"What?"

"Lorelai was there arguing with Luke."

"Say no more." Nick replied shaking his head in understanding he knew better then to wear hats or sunglasses in front of Lorelai. "For some reason she had some sort of fetish for the hats in particular."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I suspect it has something to do with Luke's love for baseball hats."

"It was funny Lorelai and Luke's fighting reminded me of the old days between Mary and me at Chilton."

"I'm sure it would have, apparently everyone but Lorelai can see that Luke loves her. Their fighting is in fact flirting, I believe that either she's in denial or she's just oblivious."

"Wow, it must run in the family don't you think."

"Exactly what I was thinking when she mentioned it. So what do you want to go and do today?"

"How about….

Yeah I ended it there because I really didn't want to go on with the guys day and what not I just decided to cut to the chase and the party will most likely be in the next chapter.

Callista


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Life**

**Author: Callista Wolfwood**

**Email: R**

**Part: 7**

**Dear readers,**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time but yeah 2005 was a really bad year and I'm just getting around to writing again. I figure I owe you guys are really long chapter so I wont be surprised if this ends up being around 10 or more pages. I would like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews that I got telling me to go on etc. On with the story, enjoy.**

**Callista**

Chapter 7

"_Rory_, ohh _Rory…_ time for hell" Lorelei sang as she danced around Rory's room looking for her missing shoe.

"Bah…" Rory mutters from the comfortable position on her bed as Lorelei keeps looking around for her missing shoe.

"You don't want to be late for your ride with Nick and Rosalyn."

"What time is it anyways?"

"6:30am of course, you know it takes at least an half in hour to get to Chilton and your ride should be here and 7am so that you can get there by 7:30ish."

"Wow you got that well planned out but it all depends on how fast it takes me to get ready."

"Too True, have you seen my other shoe?"

"Which ones?" Rory asks getting up from the bed, it's finally Friday.

"Black hooker boots… not those ones I mean my black sensible hooker boots."

"Uh did you check in the oven? Or the microwave?"

"Yes and yes."

"What time is it?" Rory asked from her room putting on part of her uniform and walked into the bathroom to wash up.

"Don't worry you won't be late…" Lorelei mumbled as she looked in the closet for her missing shoe.

"Aah ha! I found it!" Rory screamed from the bathroom mouth full of toothpaste.

"YAY! So where was it?"

"Don't ask me how but it was in the medicine cabinet" Rory replied once she spit out her toothpaste.

"Strange" Lorelei replied as she put one the last touches of her outfit and proceeded to drink coffee.

"Don't forget Friday night dinner mom." Rory's muffled voice could be heard from her room she only had her knee highs and boots left to put on as well as her tie. She put on her eyeliner and the last touches of her uniform.

Her mom was surprisingly encouraging when it came to the new her. She explained the entire thing with Dean as well as her feeling for Tristan and her mom was very supportive of her decision to change. After all it wasn't for a guy it was for herself to experience new things for a new perspective.

"I still don't get how you get out of it to go to a party and I _still_ have to go," Lorelei pouted as Rory walked out of her room buttoning up her white blouse, skirt already on.

"It's a Chilton party you know how grandma and grandpa think that I need to be more sociable."

"Why can't mommy come to the Chilton party, I'll bring coffee?"

"Mom, granted you _are _the cool mom but bringing you to a party will not help my social standing."

"I know hon. Oh your grandmother called yesterday at the inn and they are expecting some guests so I better be _on time_."

"So going to late as usual then?"

"You know it, maybe I'll take Luke in all his flannel goodness to the stuffy dinner party."

"I'm sure that would be very entertaining but I doubt grandma and her guests would like that very much but if you do, bring the camera." Rory replied grinning like a madwoman. 'I may be the voice of reason but if she's going to do all the insane things that are in her head, I want pictures.'

"Will do darling daughter of mine, oh and don't forget to pack an overnight back for Rosalyn's house after the party. Are you going to Rosalyn's afterwards?"

"I'm pretty sure that's the plan but if not Nick has a ton of rooms in his house that I'm sure we could use. I've already stuffed some pajamas and clothes for tomorrow in another bag. I figured that I'd keep my book bag with me all day and put my overnight bag in my locker or Nick's car."

"Keep me posted on the sleeping arrangements."

"Sure, one possibly drunken phone call to tell you where I'm going to be sleeping and with who." Rory replied grinning.

"No details for poor mommy if you're going to be in someone's bed that isn't with any of the girls."

"Aww not even Jess?" Rory asked innocently and grinned as Lorelei gave her a look.

"I take it Jess is going than?" With Rory's nod she continued, "Be good my darling daughter for poor mommy's sake who will have a heart attack if you revert to my old high school ways."

"Mom, I'm not about to let history repeat itself. Aside from that you don't have to worry as much since we are a lot more open with each other than most"

"This is true."

One of Lorelei's deepest fears is for her daughter to repeat her mistakes. Not saying that Rory was a mistake but she doesn't want that life for her daughter. So at 16 Rory was put on birth control especially after the Dean incident with the Chilton Formal in which they spent the night at Miss Patty's.

"It's part of the mom gig to worry, that's all" Lorelei told Rory tying to reassure them both.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that since the one person I would even consider anything with will not be there." Rory tried to reassure her mother that she wasn't about to do anything too stupid.

"Tristan?" and with Rory's final nod continued "Well, darling daughter of mine do try not too get to drunk or wasted. Giving tribute to the porcelain god is not fun and neither is the hangover that usually come with the worshiping."

"Yes, mommy dearest," Rory responded glad that things were starting to take a lighter tone.

"Oh and try drink some water about an hour before you go to bed so that you don't actually get an hangover tomorrow."

"Will do."

"So, to change the subject before I die a terrible death I heard some interesting gossip last night."

"Oh really?"

"Apparently Dean was trying to hit on Rosalyn yesterday at the market and she turned him down in a way that it made a blizzard seem warm."

"Sucks to be him."

"I take it you're still angry with him?" Lorelei asked.

"Not really angry as much as disappointed that he would think that I was cheating on him with Jess or some other nonsense as that. So I'm glad Rosalyn turned him down you would think that he knew she had a boyfriend since the town has been buzzing about them since I started hanging out with them."

"Speaking of Rosalyn didn't she say yesterday that the theme for the party was going to be a leather bondage thing? I have the camera ready for Rory the dominatrix"

"D&S party, but I'm sure she was just joking anyways."

"Pictures!"

"There will never be pictures of something like that not even for my privet personal collection. Actually I never really thought about it before, maybe I would."

"You're scarring Mommy for life"

"So sorry. So how exactly will you be getting these pictures since I'm not getting ready here?"

"I have my ways…" Lorelei responded cackling evilly.

"Mom she was joking… I think… hope… OH SHIT!" Rory sputtered as she slowly started going pale.

"Hon I'm sure she was joking," Lorelei responded grinning "Oh wait she left this for you," she handed Rory a leather dress holder that had her outfit in it. Rory opened it and screamed in horror as a leather outfit came into view.

"So I guess she wasn't joking." Lorelei responded laughing evilly before taking a picture of Rory with the flash at her horrified look. Rory didn't even notice as she continued to stare at the outfit. She had been waiting for this moment since she took a peak at the outfit before waking up Rory.

It was a outfit that was clearly tailored to fit Rory specifically complete with a riding crop and mask. She was positive that Rory would be freaking out even more if she noticed the additions, granted Rory hasn't really taken a good look at the outfit. It wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Rory…"

"OH MY GOD!"

"Rory you have…"

"OH MY GOD!"

"Rory you have to leave…"

"OH MY GOD!"

"RORY!" Lorelei finally screamed finally getting Rory's attention

"Huh?"

"You have to leave for school now or you wont be able to stop for Luke's Coffee."

"What?"

"You're going to be late."

"SHIT! I'm going to KILL Rosalyn when I see her" Rory replied as she ran out the door.

"Rosalyn reminds me of a younger me sometimes… scary." Lorelei responded to the closed door somewhat wistfully and continued to get ready for work. I would love to know why they didn't have parties like that when I went to Chilton.

Rory walked into Luke's Dinner with her book bag over her shoulder and the leather dress holder over her arm. She grabbed her usual pot of coffee complete with cup and walked directly up to Jess who was reading at the counter. She grabbed him by the arm refilling her cup for the second time and walked up the stairs to the apartment above the dinner.

"What's up Rory? I was working down there you know?" Jess told Rory in a sarcastic tone that he usually used.

"I saw your so called working but that's not why I dragged you up here…" Rory started with the last gulp of her second cup coffee.

"What are you doing with the entire pot of coffee? How did you get that past Luke?" Jess asked as Rory filled her third cup.

"I didn't see Luke just you and I dragged you up here for a reason you know."

"Oh I get it you wanted to get frisky…" Jess started walking towards her with mock seduction. "If you wanted me all you had to do is say so."

"Ah, no." Rory responded laughing. "Jess, did you happen to see the outfit Rosalyn and Nick picked out for the party?"

"No. It's still in it's leather case holder thing I mean it's a prep school party how bad could the outfit be?" Jess replied.

"Oh _really_?" Rory responded giving him a look as he opened the leather case and his mouth dropped in surprised. Rory just started laughing, took a picture of his gapping mouth and glanced at her watch and with a wave left Jess there with his mouth still hanging open.

Rory walked down the stairs to see Nick and Rosalyn waiting for her outside so she grabbed a mug to go of coffee from Luke and walked directly outside. With a quick wave to Luke Rory got in the car. She placed her bag next to her with the leather case holder on top of it and glared at Rosalyn. Rosalyn on the other hand just grinned at Rory knowing full well why she was upset.

"Like you outfit?" Rosalyn asked Rory with an evil grin waiting for her reaction.

"I didn't get a chance to really look at it but I already know that I'm not wearing it and I doubt you'll get Jess into his either."

"Come on Rory it's a theme party you have to go with the theme besides you will look hot in the outfit Rosalyn chose for you." Nick responded starting the car.

"As for Jess, I'm thinking that we'd set him up with Paris who is also going to be there in a leather outfit as well. I'm sure Jess will wear the outfit if he wishes to hook up with anyone at the party anyways."

"I personally can't wait to see Paris in something leather or vinyl. She's a feisty as it is just imagine her with a leather whip." Nick told Rory.

"I just don't think I'm comfortable in something like that…" Rory started but was interrupted by Rosalyn.

"The outfit you get to wear covers a hell of a lot more then our uniform, hell you get to wear pants. I have most of the girls wearing leather or vinyl skirts but I knew you would be uncomfortable enough as it was." Rosalyn grinned.

"I got pants?"

"Yes, I gave you pants but they're going to get hot." Rosalyn responded.

"…but leather" Rory tried to continue.

"I know but we figured that no one will be that comfortable so it will put everyone in a equal footing. Tell you what, if you decide that you really don't like the outfit I'm sure I can find you something else that still fit's the theme." Rosalyn told her trying to put her fears to rest. At Rory's nod of approval to the compromise they left for school.

"Oh and Rory don't be surprised at what people are going to come up with at the party. There's a leather riding crop and a mask that goes with your outfit, the riding crop is for ambitious males. In case we aren't there to scare them away and the mask is to give the illusion that your identity is concealed. We are giving all those who don't already have one at the door." Nick told her.

"Why the masks to hide our identities?"

"Well, the rules are pretty specific; no one is allowed to take off their masks until midnight. You get to know people that you never would of talked to in any other situation and some people end up dating."

"How long have you been having this party at the beginning of the year?"

"For about two years, it's been a pretty big success. Most people end up meeting their long term significant others because they get to know each other without the labels of who's cool and who isn't."

"That's great, it's a wonderful idea." Rory responded as they finally entered Chilton's parking lot.

Tristan's P.O.V

Tristan woke up with a jerk and looked at his alarm clock and wasn't surprised to see that it was 5:30am, it was still dark outside. Goodness knows he use to have to get up at 5am on the dot, he slept in a bit. Of course he had set the alarm it for much later but his body was use to the rigorous schedule that was military school. He got up and out of bed figuring that he can get his daily run in and then after a shower can climb back into be for a couple more hours of sleep.

He ran about three miles before he even felt his body begin to waver he glanced at his watch it was 6:30am. He was already about half way to Chilton which started at 8am, he could of course run all the way there. He wouldn't get there till at least 7:30am which is when students would start to arrive. Tristan jogged in place for a few minuets before turning around the way he came and started back to the DuGrey manor not wanting to blow his cover.

'Six miles. I guess some things wont change despite being back.' Tristan thought before he ran up the stairs and into his room. It was 7:30am and he knew that no one was awake in the house quite yet if anyone was in the house at all.

He grabbed his latest mix CD and put it into the surround sound system in his room that was wired in his bathroom as well. His room was big enough to hold a small section of stuff to workout with but he generally used the punching bag the most. He taped up his hands for safety and started to get about an hour's worth of a workout on the bag.

He than started to strip of his sweaty clothes and walked to the bathroom to turn on the shower. He looked a his body briefly before getting into the steaming shower, he was very tone. God knows he worked long and hard for the body he now had; granted, before Military school his body was okay but now all of his muscles were very visible. He felt the warm water roll down his body slowly starting to relax his muscles.

He was extremely tense and not just from his workout. He was worried about his upcoming meeting with Rory "Mary" Gilmore. She always managed to get under his skin. There was always the possibility that she changed in such a way that the girl he dreamed about doesn't exist anymore or perhaps never really existed at all. Maybe she was just a dream and ideal and the real Rory Gilmore wasn't the person he always pictured. He just needs to put the Rory… _Mary_ he always pictured aside and get to know this Mary.

Tristan turned the shower knob from a relaxing warm to cold as the thoughts of his Mary filled his head. Just thinking about her and the possibility of getting to kiss and hold her always got him painfully aroused. The Chilton uniform that he usually saw her in didn't really do anything for anyone unless you got it altered but seeing her in regular clothes made him want to see her in everything as well as nothing.

Tristanfinally got out of the shower and got dressed again for the rest of his day knowing that he would never get back to sleep in the state that he's in. He had a bunch of school work to do anyways from this week if he wished to go to back to school caught up. He decided to walk down the stairs in his huge house that seemed more empty than anything else.

He suspected that his parents are out of town somewhere doing whatever it is they do. They were constantly out of town traveling the world, they weren't even there when he came home from military school. In fact he hasn't seen them at all since he's been back.

Tristan headed towards the kitchen the get a cup of coffee and hopefully some breakfast, the cook always puts a pot on for him. It's been a constant since sophomore year when he met his Mary and discovered her love for coffee. Granted he always liked coffee but he felt somewhat closer to Mary when he started drinking it everyday. In fact it became a habit that he didn't lose in Military School.

"Hello, son." Tristan turned to see his father sitting at the table drinking some coffee and reading the paper.

"Father." Tristan took a long gulp of his coffee and leaned against the counter. He figured that this might be a long conversation and he might as well get comfortable.

"We have a dinner party to go to tonight at Richard and Emily Gilmore's and you are to attend as well."

"I take it I don't have a choice in the matter." He responded knowing that a fight was bound to occur. It wasn't that he didn't want to go to the party at his Mary's grandparents but he didn't want to be caught up in society life again.

"You knew the conditions on your return from military school and you agreed to abide by them."

"I returned from military school because I was at the top of my class and I would of graduated with honors. You brought me home to show off your reformed son to all you society friends."

"Tristan you are coming to this dinner with your mother and I you have no choice in the matter. Besides, you don't care why we brought you home you'd rather be here instead of there."

"I earn every award and honor in Military school because I worked hard for it, not because I was a DuGrey. _That _is what made military school good for me and yes I missed my true friends that I had left here as well but if I'm going to be trust back into society life then perhaps I should of stayed in military school because it's only going to make me relapse into the person I don't want to be."

"That's very wise son, I can understand that but I would like you to join your mother and I at this dinner party. Afterwards we can talk about the new boundaries I don't want a repeat of the safe incident."

"Alright, father. After the dinner at the Gilmore's I'm going to a party at Nick Parker's house. It's his annual beginning of the year party and I don't want to miss it since I'm announcing my return to Chilton. I'm planning to spend the night and chill with Nick after the party is over." Tristan told his father finishing up the last of his coffee and with his fathers final nod he left. He couldn't believe that a understanding was finally reached with his father.

He walked up to his room and got out his make up work for the week, he had to make sure that he was caught up with all the Chilton work. As far as he knows he has a pretty identical schedule with his Mary with the help of Nick of course. He needed to prove to her that he's changed and pays attention in class. God knows that he could never live down the ear staring incident with his friends. Granted Mary did turn a lovely shade of red afterwards but I'd rather not relive the incident.

Ten Pages, I haven't updated in like a year so I thought I'd throw this chapter out the next will be the party hopefully it wont be another year before I update.

Callista


End file.
